User talk:Valentin 98
|} Hey! Hey, this is not an automated message. Well, Kelly wasn't but usually there is one. =P I am Ghgt99, and admin here, and your guide. If you need any help, just ask, and try not to vandalize. If you do, I will be forced to use Thor the banhammer. (See my userpage for info on that). I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 12:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Thar I'm great. You? Warning Stop adding that page in. This is your first warning.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Second warning. One more time with that page and you will be blocked for a day.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Hello' 'Hi, Valentin, we are friends on my.bakugan.com. Would you like to be friends on the wiki? It would be awsome to be your friend not only on my.bakugan.com but on the Wikia too :)' ''' ''-Ingram9'' We can be friends. And I agree that it would be awesome to be friends on both my.bakugan.com and in the the Wiki. ~Valentin Sorry Val I forgot to un-KB you. Next time, don't just sit around for like 10 or 20 minutes and not say anything. I KB peeps who just sit there pointlessly alone. I am so sorry I forgot to undo it. I will take care of that right now. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 20:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I bet you My Haos Leonidas can bet you in a battle :) We Just need more power 4 him to evolve Drakusgal231 15:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice Pics You're Leonidas looks awsome :)Drakusgal231 23:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No problemDrakusgal231 23:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes pleaseDrakusgal231 23:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know u pickDrakusgal231 23:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Maybe have horns like blitz dragonoid,wings like phantom darhak,a tail like infindity helios, with the body of omega leonidas. and call him Phantom Leonidas please thank you Drakusgal231 23:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Take you're time Drakusgal231 23:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Thank you! He's amazing :)Drakusgal231 10:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me another bakugan please? Drakusgal231 18:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Instead of pasting all that code, why don't you just make a template? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vale, I see you like to RP. Please join TheBakuganHangout Wiki ! You may Role Play and type/talk as you please. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 00:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you use for making pics like those? Looks like Paint... Don't feed the Trolls... and the dragons! 02:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say, but I've made better in Adobe Photoshop CS5.1 Don't feed the Trolls... and the dragons! 03:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Lazer Ghost rarely appears now. Don't feed the Trolls... and the dragons! 14:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Second bakugan this is for my little brother Infidity helios' body,titanium dragonoid's head,horns, arms,legs and lumagrowls tail, and u can make the name please and thank uDrakusgal231 20:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Can it be 2 atributes?Drakusgal231 21:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Darkus and pyrus please tyDrakusgal231 21:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, Valentin, remember me? Your friend... Shadewolf? It's nice to see you on this site which I didn't know you were on.. =\ Well, it should be interesting knowing you're on this site! -Lord Icewolf Yes, Val, my old friend, I am Shadewolf... Well, I am inside.. so, the ceiling... other then that... Not much, really... You? I looks amzaing my brothor thanks you! Drakusgal231 22:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you able to make battle gear?Drakusgal231 22:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) If this is to much just tell me could u make me a mectugan,a battle gear and maybe a nano?pleae? Drakusgal231 11:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The nano Sonicanon and Lanzato. The battle gear Boomix and Zukanator and the mectugan Zenthon and Silent Strike Drakusgal231 20:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Haos and the battle gear and nano silver please ty Darkusgal231 23:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) How's my battle gear,nano and mectugan coming along? Darkusgal231 14:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok srry 2 bother u. Darkusgal231 14:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The mectugan looks amazing :) Darkusgal231 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wey you have awesome custom pictures and drawings, you're good. [[User:TooNBaku|'IT'S TIME TO EAT!!]] [[User_talk:TooNBaku|'ME WUNGRY!!!!']] 16:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC)